A Miragem
by Yellow Momo
Summary: Após nove anos, em uma praia onde uma promessa havia sido feita, Trowa reencontra Quatre e tem uma chance para decidir sobre o que quer do futuro. Songfic com música do mesmo título. Trowa's Pov.


Resumo: Após nove anos, em uma praia onde uma promessa havia sido feita, Trowa reencontra Quatre e tem uma chance para decidir sobre o que quer do futuro. Songfic com música do mesmo título. Trowa Pov.

...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨...¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A Miragem

São quinze para uma da tarde. Estou em aqui, novamente, no mesmo lugar onde há nove anos atrás eu fiz uma promessa para alguém muito especial. É incrível como os anos passam, mas parece que as coisas à nossa volta continuam as mesmas. E depois de tanto tempo, eu tenho a certeza de que tudo gira com um propósito, como se já estivesse escrito o que cada um de nós devêssemos fazer.

Nove anos... E durante todos estes anos eu estive em vários lugares, conheci várias pessoas. Mas em nenhum desses lugares e nenhuma dessas pessoas se pareciam com você. Aqui sim, onde eu me encontro agora, é o lugar que me lembra você: a areia, o mar e o céu, são tão parecidos com você. Uma praia que mais parece com um oásis no meio do deserto que se tornou a minha vida sem você.

_**Ah...**_

_**Se pudéssemos contar**_

_**as voltas que a vida dá**_

**_pra que a gente possa encontrar_**

_**um grande amor**._

Tiro os meus sapatos, as meias e piso no chão de areia tão clara, de um branco levemente amarelado, e com a textura macia, suave, como a sua pele. Aquela que eu, um dia, já tive a chance de sentir, tocar, beijar... Meu corpo se enche de alegria e tristeza ao imaginar que já tive você tão próximo de mim.

Continuo caminhando sobre ela e deixo que minhas pernas me guiem até próximo das águas do mar. Elas molham os meus pés e sinto a sua temperatura tão fria quanto eu, que sou apenas um homem que se veste de pierrô em espetáculos de circo e usa uma máscara para esconder os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Se eu tivesse sido um pouco mais caloroso...

Avisto as ondas do mar. Os seus movimentos de vai e vem lembram novamente você: o seu andar sempre elegante, de passos calmos, firmes, ao contrário de mim, sempre hesitante e desconfiado. Olho para cima e visualizo o céu com poucas nuvens e sem sol, ou melhor, ele está ali, mas não se apresenta como o seu resplendor. Que pena, eu provavelmente me lembraria de você: do seu cabelo, ou do seu sorriso que pra você eu nunca disse, mas sempre me encantou.

Volto a caminhar me distanciando um pouco do mar e olho para o relógio; agora são cinco para uma. Tenho pouco tempo para pensar em algo realmente convincente para dizer a você. Mas eu me distraio ao perceber que olhando para o horizonte, é difícil dizer onde o mar termina para dá início ao céu. Ambos têm o mesmo tom de azul, a cor que me seduziu desde a primeira vez que a vi em seus olhos grandes e doces.

_**Uh...**_

_**É como se pudéssemos contar**_

**_todas as estrelas do céu,_**

_**os grãos de areia desse mar...**_

_**Ainda assim...**_

Suspiro decepcionado imaginando que talvez você não venha, já que agora se tornou uma pessoa importante para o mundo, para as colônias, e não só mais para mim. Estou mais triste, mas não é uma novidade, já faz nove anos que a tristeza e o arrependimento me acompanham.

Então sento sobre a areia da praia. Com a ponta do dedo indicador escrevo o seu nome nela, mas logo apago. Não quero me lamentar por algo que não tive. Termino a minha ação e seguro um pouco de areia. Sinto melhor a sua textura, realmente ela se parece com você. Um arrepio corre pelo meu corpo me fazendo relembrar os desejos e sonhos mais pecaminosos nos quais você sempre estava em meus braços... Eu te dando todo o prazer e amor que alguém possa desejar ter... E o melhor, você sempre estava sorrindo.

Penso em olhar para o relógio, mas desisto, e prefiro admirar esse oásis no qual estou agora. Olho para a minha direita e vejo uma criança pequena, correndo desajeita pela areia, atrás dela uma mulher, a babá dela, eu acho, tentando desesperadamente impedi-la de entrar no mar. Ela a alcança, a segura em seus braços e para a minha surpresa, a criança sorri, um sorriso que é parecido, ou melhor, é igual ao seu.

Logo escuto o meu nome: _"Trowa"_. Reconheço imediatamente a voz, e agradeço por está sentado, pois, com certeza, minhas pernas me trairiam. Viro a minha cabeça na direção da voz, para trás, e vejo você. Seria você uma miragem? Percebo que não, quando você toca o meu ombro e se senta ao meu lado.

Acompanho todos os seus movimentos e noto as suas vestes: paletó, blusa e calças claras e em suas mãos os seus sapatos, continua tão elegante como antes. Você olha para mim e sorri. Então tomo coragem para dizer algo: _"Você veio..."_. Ao contrário das minhas expectativas, você veio ao meu encontro e me arrependo amargamente por ter duvidado de você. Saio do meu devaneio quando sinto a sua mão acariciando a minha e escuto a sua voz:

"_Eu fiz uma promessa a alguém..."_.

_**Pobre coração o dos apaixonados**_

_**que cruzam o deserto**_

_**em busca de um oásis**_

_**em flor...**_

Você sorri e eu me encho de fúria por dentro. Foi por uma causa daquela promessa ridícula que durante nove anos nunca consegui ter a coragem de ir até você estava e só agora, que o destino nos coloca na mesma cidade, eu tive a coragem de ligar e te chamar para uma conversa. Conversar? Não! Eu não quero só isso, eu desejo mais, muito mais!

Meus sentimentos me envergonham então me levanto rapidamente, não quero que você veja o que eu sinto agora e resmungo para você revelando toda a minha fúria e decepção: _"Então você veio por causa de uma promessa!"_. Dôo um pequeno passo, quero sair daqui, não quero sofrer de novo e então percebo que você me impede de ir, segura o meu pulso com força e por impulso, ajudo você a se levantar.

Você me encara com seus olhos azuis grandes e doces e eu vejo a mesma ternura de nove anos atrás. Eu não resisto e esboço um sorriso. Você também sorri. O mesmo sorriso que eu só pude ver em revistas e jornais, dos quais eu guardo os recortes das suas fotos para poder ter algo de você.

De repente, sinto a sua mão em meu rosto e você diz: _"Não... Eu vim porque pensei em você, pensei em nós..."_. A sua frase provoca algo em mim que há mais de dez anos eu não sentia: um fogo, um desejo louco e a certeza de que eu posso amar e ser amado. Então coloco a minha mão sobre a sua e todas as minhas angústias somem como se nunca tivessem existido.

Olho para você, mas os seus olhos estão voltados para outra direção, parece que você está olhando para aquela criança que tem o sorriso igual ao seu. Novamente me surpreendo. Percebo que ela é parecida com você e que você está sorrido para ela, e ela correspondendo. Então para acabar com as minhas dúvidas, faço-lhe uma pergunta:

"_É a sua filha?"_.

Dentro de mim eu esperava uma resposta negativa. Durante esses anos eu acompanhei, de longe, tudo sobre você e quando soube que você havia se casado, e ainda por cima, tido uma herdeira... Eu morri. Morri porque sabia que nunca poderia dá a você o que a pessoa que você escolheu para se casar tinha lhe dado.

Fiquei olhando para você a espera de uma resposta para a minha pergunta que veio da forma mais simples: _"Sim!"_. Você estava sorrindo e eu ainda cheio de dúvidas, contínuo questionando: _"Qual é o nome dela?"_. E você novamente olha para mim e responde: _"Iria"_. Arregalo os meus olhos e ligo os pontinhos desse jogo: você batizou a sua filha com o mesmo nome da sua falecida irmã. Fico emocionado e vejo que você não mudou nada, quem havia mudado tinha sido eu. E tudo por causa de uma estúpida promessa!

_**Arriscando tudo por**_

_**uma miragem**_

_**pois sabem que há uma fonte oculta**_

_**nas areias**._

"_Quatre?"_. Eu chamo o seu nome porque percebi que se não falasse tudo o que sentia agora, perderia você para sempre; e mesmo que isso acontecesse, eu queria ter a sensação de dever cumprido. Era melhor dizer tudo do que continuar reprimindo os meus sentimentos.

"_Quatre...?"_. Chamo o seu nome novamente.

"_Diga, Trowa!"_. Você me atende sorrindo.

"_Eu quero que você esqueça aquela promessa de nove anos atrás. Quero que você saiba que durante esse tempo eu nunca me esqueci de você... Eu devia ter te dito: eu te amo, eu sempre te amei e quero ter você ao meu..."_.

Não consigo terminar de dizer, você me calou quando pôs os seus dedos sobre os meus lábios. Em seguida, segurou o meu rosto com as duas mãos, puxando a minha cabeça, encostando a minha testa na sua e se declarou também:

"_Não precisa dizer mais nada... Quando eu disse que fiz uma promessa a alguém, foi a mim que eu fiz; prometi que além de rever você, eu te diria tudo o que eu sinto. Você nunca soube, mas em todos os lugares que você esteve, eu também estive lá, esperando por um chamado seu e finalmente, você me ligou e agora, eu que te digo: eu te amo, Trowa!"_.

_**Bem aventurados**_

_**os que dela bebem**_

_**porque para sempre**_

_**serão consolados**._

Quando escuto as suas palavras, meu peito se enche de uma felicidade se tamanho que a minha única atitude é de lhe abraçar o mais forteque eu posso só para não te deixar ir embora. Percebi o quão tolo e narcisista fui por nunca ter dado o primeiro passo. E você... Você apenas me abraça de volta nem desconfiando que o maior dos meus desejos estava sendo realizado.

Por um segundo deixei de sentir o seu corpo. Pensei que você realmente havia sido só uma miragem, mas foi mero engano meu. Você ainda estava aqui, mas agora segurava a minha mão me puxando para caminhar ao seu lado pela praia. Sinto-me um adolescente ao seu lado; talvez eu ainda seja, já que o meu amor por você de quando eu tinha quinze anos, está de volta. É tão bom sentir o calor da sua mão outra vez...

"_Quatre, você pode sair comigo?"_. Eu pergunto a você na esperança de apenas ouvir a sua voz.

"_Agora?"_. Você me pergunta arqueando as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

"_Sim!"_. Eu respondo com vibração achando que também irá concordar como eu.

"_Tenho que vê a minha agenda..."_.

Por que me surpreendi ao ouvir a sua resposta? Depois que finalmente a paz foi alcançada, cada um de nós seguimos o nosso caminho, o que achávamos que era o correto: eu voltei para o circo, e você assumiu os negócios da sua família e ainda por cima, tornou-se o representante político das colônias. Digo a você, expressando em minha fala, toda a minha decepção: _"Eu entendo..."_.

E o meu pesadelo tornou-se realidade: eu estava te perdendo. Eu estava de pé, parado, enquanto você estava a alguns passos adiante de mim. Algo dentro de mim me dizia que era para eu te raptar daqui, que o mundo se danasse e tudo o mais que existia nele, que eu não deveria ligar para moralismos ridículos e que eu só deveria demonstrar o meu amor reprimido por você... Mas eu não o fiz. Fiquei parado, estático feito uma estátua, segurando as lágrimas que tanto teimavam em querer vim.

_**Somente por amor**_

_**a gente põe a mão**_

_**no fogo da paixão**_

**_e deixa-se queimar._**

**_Somente por amor..._**

Mas você veio em minha direção, segurou a minha mão e me perguntou: _"Quer jantar comigo hoje à noite?"_. Eu fiquei confuso com a sua pergunta tão direta e não consegui formular nada além de outra pergunta: _"E a sua filha?"_. Você sorriu para mim, virou o seu rosto para ela que agora estava caminhando com passos desajeitados em nossa direção e novamente, olhou para mim dizendo:

"_A babá pode cuidar dela..."_.

"_Eu aceito!"_.

Sem pensar e sem demoras respondi a sua pergunta. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo estávamos nos acertando e eu não iria perder essa chance por nada neste mundo. Foi quando percebi que a sua filha estava agora se agarrando em sua perna, puxando as suas calças. Minha experiência com os filhos de Catherine dizia que a menininha queria colo. E foi o que você fez, pegou a sua filha colocando-a em seus braços. E pela primeira vez eu notei que você não usava nenhuma aliança na mão esquerda. Só que preferi esquecer essa descoberta, não queria mais levantar dúvidas sobre o passado apenas queria aproveitar o presente.

Você com toda a sua educação e gentileza dispensou a babá dizendo que ela deveria voltar para casa juntamente com o motorista e você voltaria comigo. Só que o que mais me impressionou foram as palavras que você usou para se referir a mim: _"...A melhor companhia que eu poderia querer!"_. Se não foi uma declaração de amor, para mim serviu como uma porque finalmente vi o tamanho da importância que eu tenho para você.

**_Movemos terra e céus,_**

**_rasgando os sete véus._**

**_Saltamos de um abismo_**

**_sem olhar pra trás._**

**_Somente por amor._**

Agora estamos você, sua filha e eu. Por um segundo senti como se nós três formássemos uma família. Olho para você e para ela e vejo que além do sorriso, a aparência física também é igual: cabelos platinados, olhos azuis, pele clara rosada. Ela é uma cópia sua, uma versão feminina. Fico admirando a beleza dela e vejo que agora ela está estendendo os braços para mim e sorrindo.

Tiro ela de seu colo e coloco-a no meu. Ainda sorrindo para mim, ela bate palmas de alegria e em seguida beija o meu rosto. Você sorri e diz: _"Acho que ela gostou de você!"_. Será que os meus desejos reprimidos de infância de ter uma família estavam sendo realizados? Não me importa, eu quero aproveitar o agora, e agora eu quero brincar um pouco com a sua filha, ver nela o seu sorriso. Só que você me propõe:

"_Bem... Eu ainda tenho meia hora antes da minha próxima reunião e eu adoraria passar este resto de tempo com você..."_.

Foi a melhor coisa que eu ouvi hoje. Você queria está comigo e eu sabia qual a melhor forma de passar esse tempo, já que nós agora estamos em três:

"_Quer tomar um sorvete comigo? Conheço um lugar ótimo perto daqui com várias opções de sabores"_.

_**E vida se refaz...**_

Eu fiz a proposta que sabia que perfeitamente que era irrecusável para você. Nunca me esqueci que você além de gostar de tomar chá de flor de laranjeira, gostava de sorvete e, já que havia se passado da hora do almoço seria uma ótima sugestão de sobremesa. E parece que a minha proposta foi aceita, porque você me respondeu sorrindo:

"_Sorvete de damasco com canela?"_.

"_Até de flor de laranjeira se você duvidar..."_.

_**E a morte não é mais...**_

Você novamente sorri ao ouvir a minha resposta eu percebo que finalmente vou poder ter seus sorrisos dedicados a mim e o melhor, em dobro! Neste momento estamos caminhando juntos de mãos dadas você, Iria e eu pela praia. O sol finalmente apareceu no horizonte para nos iluminar. E eu, assim que chegar em casa, vou poder me desfazer de todos os recortes de revista e jornais que guardo de você sorrindo porque agora acredito que vou ter o seu sorriso para sempre comigo.

_**Pra nós...**_

Fim!

Allah Karim!

p.s.: eu quebrei a música da maneira que eu considerava mais convincente para a fic, e quem olhar em sites a letra original vai perceber que o refrão é repetido duas vezes, o que não era aceitável para esta história e a linguagem ficou um pouco mais coloquial. Bem, é só isso! Bjuxxxxx


End file.
